Resident Evil: No Way Out!
This Page and game idea belong to Gabriel Helms aka ExodusHybrid, do not copy/steal anything that is mentioned on this page! Plot It begins two years after the event that occured in Raccoon City, where Policee officer Kevin Coen is stranded inside of a burning building, just moments from crumbling. He immediatly jumps out of a window and from there on the game reveals why there is so much destruction around where Kevin is now standing. It cuts to a flashback of Kevin arriving in North Carolina by helicopter where he is dropped off in a forest infront of a massive base that is rumoured to be used by Umbrella Corp. for genetic mutation experiments. Kevin is dropped off with two other police officers, Rodrick Hiberto and Julia Hayes, Rodrick is immediatly killed by a guard at the Umbrella base but Julia and Kevin get away. Kevin and Julia seperate from eachother to find a way inside where Kevin sees Commander Exodus Hybrid and wounds him by gunfire. Julia hurries to help Kevin incase of any wounds while meanwhile, Exodus realizes that they were both Police officers and releases the T-virus into the base along with most of his B.O.Ws. While Kevin is patched up a virus outbreak occurs inside of the base while the two finally find a way inside of an old B.O.W storeroom. While inside of the storeroom a giant explosion breaks loose and Kevin and Julia are seperated. This is where the Game begins. Kevin is knocked out by the explosion and falls unconcense for merely thirty minutes, which gives the outbreak plenty of time to kick in. Immediatly after he awakens he jumps out of the window and looks around at the destruction which has already happened within not even an hour. Kevin goes back to where he was dropped off and finds both the of the guards killed by a Zombie. He kills the zombie and picks up a Remington Shotgun from one of the guards. After he has killed the zombie, he journeys into the base. There he finds a young researcher being attacked by a Smiler. He kills the Smiler and saves the researcher who attacks him. She turns out to be Cynthia Hopkins a researcher who had idolized Exodus Hybrid who Kevin attempted to murder she runs away after attacking kevin. From here the game really starts by introducing several Characters new enemies, and even weapons heres a list of enemies. List of Enemies Including Bosses 1. Zombies-The undead foes created by the T-virus 2. T-103s (special)-Normal T-103s with some tweaks. 3. Smilers-A different version of the normal Alpha Series Hunters 4. Chimeras(spider based)-Made the same way as the fly like Chimeras only with spider dna. 5. Bull Zombies-Zombies that have gained much more bulky muscle mass due to constant exposure to the T-virus 6. Crimson Head-Zombies that have suffered from the V-act 7. Cerberus-Dogs that have been infected with the T-virus 8. Crimson Cerberi-Cerberus that have managed to survive the V-act 9. Seaker-Half Rat/Half Human monsters that lurk within the air shafts of the base. 10. Plant R(boss)-A Giant mutated IVY which like plant-42 rapped around parts of the facility. 11. T-103 (with mutated arm)(boss)-A T-103(special) which had obtained a normal amount of damage and mutated slightly. 12. Scorponox-Massive Scorpion based B.O.Ws shich inhabited the outside of the base. 13. Scorponox Queen (boss)-A giant Scorponox that could command tinier Scorponox. 14. Crimson Bull Zombie (boss)- A bull zombie that substained to the V-act process. 15. Secret enemy: Zombie Rodrick-A reanimated corpse of Rodrick after his body has substained the T-Virus 16. Tyrant T-430(boss)-Exodus Hybrid after he Injects himself with the T-virus Gameplay The game is a basic Resident Evil game, it is over the shoulder like five, but still has inventory, puzzles, classic enemies, classic weapons and plenty of bonus's. After beating the game Operation mad jackel Two is unlocked with Kevin, julia, Cynthia, Exodus, Hunk, and Tofu as playable character. Also as a bonus after beating the game on normal mode, a chapter is unlocked where the player can play through Julias Side of the story.